


this heartbeat

by Liahkim (Rethira)



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Liahkim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriella never meant to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this heartbeat

Gabriella had never meant to fall in love.

If you could even call it that – it was the nearest word that made sense, Gabriella supposed, but _love_ was way too flowery of a word, and implied a lot of ridiculous things no dragon would even _think_ about, let alone _do_.

The ‘falling’ part is also a whole lot of bullshit – only a truly idiotic dragon would _ever_ fall, and there had been absolutely _no_ falling involved in meeting One.

There had been a sea monster, and a rather interesting scent, but the monster had been disgusting and the scent had been interesting because it was _delicious_ ; One probably wouldn’t taste very good, if Gabriella ever ate her. At the very least, she’d probably try to be spiky and difficult to eat, and ultimately not worth it.

Still, at least she smells good. All her sisters smell good actually, all the Intoners. It’d been kind of hard not to drool when she’d first met the others, but spending enough time around them had soured their scents. Four in particular had this sort of sickly sweet smell to her. Delicious at first, but soon enough you’d realise she was rancid, and choke on it. It went with her sparkling personality – if Gabriella _had_ to eat an Intoner, it definitely _wouldn’t_ be her.

But anyway – Gabriella hadn’t meant to fall in love.

Thousands of years, and she’d managed to avoid this ridiculous human _thing_. Other dragons hadn’t been so lucky, she knew, but they were like _warnings_. No good ever came of a dragon palling around with humans. It usually ended up with a dead human _and_ a dead dragon, and then you’d just have some thousand year old baby flying into shit and asking stupid questions and yeah, _not_ worth it.

Not worth it until One, at any rate.

There was something different about her. Gabriella couldn’t say what it was, but One was... tolerable. More than tolerable, really, and Gabriella thought – more and more often these days – that it would be bad when One died.

They always died.

That was why she’d never bothered before. They always died.

It was... nice, Gabriella allowed. It was nice to complain to One, who didn’t seem to care much but didn’t mind the listening, and who had dreams and foolishness in spades. It was nice to sleep with One curled against her neck, or tucked between Gabriella’s wings. Even One’s voice was nice – calm and even, and you could almost believe everything she said and believed in.

Nice. It was nice.

It was a shame it would end soon.

 

“I need to be stronger,” One says.

She means _we_ need to be stronger.

“Zero has a dragon too,” she continues. “A white dragon.”

There are a lot of dragons out there. Gabriella’s hardly going to remember all of them. But she remembers a white one – old, he was, very old, even by dragon standards. Old and powerful, although rumour had it he could hardly be called _wise_.

He was stronger than Gabriella, she knew. Maybe not by much, and maybe with a little luck she could defeat him, but it’s better not to count on luck for things like this. It’s better to be certain, to know for sure. It’s better to be the strongest, strong enough even to defeat a dragon as old as Zero’s.

“I hear you,” Gabriella says.

 

Gabriella had never meant to fall in love.

But she’d played the game with the cards she’d been dealt, and so what if the deck had been stacked? Gabriella was damn well going to keep right on playing, and hell, maybe they’d even _win_.

“Yes,” Gabriella says, and then, well, she isn’t Gabriella anymore.


End file.
